


03

by nkwsbshka



Category: ABO - Fandom, 文朱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nkwsbshka/pseuds/nkwsbshka
Kudos: 7





	03

蹇昱采集了一点朱志鑫的血样，就下楼开车回了诊所。刘耀文也在车上，他有很多问题需要解答。  
“朱志鑫真的活不过30吗？”  
“目前看来，是。”  
“一点办法都没有了？”  
“我说过了我不会见死不救，只是能救到什么地步我也不知道，想办法也需要时间。”  
“联络器我已经修好给了他，他呆在我这里的日子估计是不多了，所以，应该是没救了吧。”  
“耀文，我也提醒你一下，说到底他是志愿军，你是什么身份你自己清楚。你不参与战争我已经很惊讶了，不要再对这样一个Omega产生感情，这不是你该做的。”  
“我不去军队，不就是因为厌恶我的身份。我爸妈下葬之后，我在墓地里跪了三天三夜，我想他们应该是原谅我了，不然以我爸的脾气早就把我带走了，哈哈。”  
“这一点都不好笑。”  
“哎呀，我只是想缓和一下气氛。没了以前的地位，’朋友们’早就散了，只有你还愿意陪着我。”  
“所以你要听进去我说的话，我不会害你。”  
“我承认我有点动心，朱志鑫真的长得很好看不是吗？谁能不喜欢好看的人呢？”  
“伯父伯母拼死给你留下这么多钱，只要你愿意，漂亮Omega会成堆往你身上扑，各种味道都有，不要给我演这种弱水三千只取一瓢的情深戏码，矫情又恶心。”  
“你知道吗，我现在是真的想把你扔进监狱了。”  
“可你办不到，被我气死了吧，不用谢。”  
“……”

刘耀文开着小面包回来的时候，二楼厨房正在一阵阵往外冒着黑烟。  
刘耀文一个健步冲上去打开门，才发现整个二层全是黑烟，朱志鑫哀求着不要报火警的声音在角落里隐隐约约。  
“朱志鑫？你在跟谁说话呢？”  
“刘耀文你回来了！你快劝劝老陈让他不要报火警，我说话他根本不听！”  
朱志鑫一路拨拉着烟走到了刘耀文面前，旁边还跟着厨师。刘耀文看着两张比烟还黑的脸，一时之间竟不知道该说些什么，真的是太棒了，这是他妈差点烧了家啊！  
打开客厅的窗户，安抚好鼻孔还在呼黑气的厨师，刘耀文把朱志鑫压到浴室洗脸。  
“你都不问我发生什么了吗？”  
“做饭差点把屋子烧了。”  
“你竟然知道！你怎么知道的，老陈跟你说话的？”  
“你妹妹活得还挺艰难。”  
朱志鑫冲干净脸上的泡沫，抬头从镜子里看着刘耀文。  
“蓓蓓很小就会做饭了，因为我不会做。去实验基地之前，我把拿到的抚恤金分成了两份，多的交给了蓓蓓，少的给了蓓蓓的班主任，蓓蓓那段时间就一直住在老师家。后来我活着回去的时候，蓓蓓抱着我一直哭一直哭。我不愿意让她再哭了，我这个哥哥没有保护好她，让她受了这么多苦，我一直觉得我要是死在战场上倒也是件好事，被敌人打死我又能给蓓蓓多留一笔钱了，我这条命本来就是偷的，我只希望她以后能好好活着……”  
说完话，朱志鑫把头又埋了下去，刘耀文拿起毛巾，伸手把他脸上的水擦干净。  
“这个世界上没有能完完全全相信的人，与其想着用死亡换钱来让你妹妹生活无忧，不如找办法活下去，没人能比你更爱你妹妹，她需要你活着。收拾完就出来吧，我给你做炸酱面吃。”  
刘耀文把毛巾挂回架子上，拍了拍朱志鑫的肩膀，转身走了出去。

好吃的食物都是有魔法的。朱志鑫吸溜着面条的时候，除了幸福啥感觉都没有了。  
“再来一碗！”  
“我要去给老陈送面条，你自己拌，我没空。”  
“嘿嘿，那我就不客气啦！这面条真是太绝了！”  
刘耀文看着朱志鑫走进厨房，出来的时候手里拿着一个锅。  
“你更绝。”  
朱志鑫已经听不见刘耀文说话了，满心满眼都是面条。  
吃完饭，朱志鑫主动要求去洗碗，刘耀文看了眼锅里一根都不剩的面条，点头答应了。  
吃这么多，洗十次碗都是少的。

晚上，刘耀文洗完澡从浴室里出来的时候，没有看到平时都蹲在门口等他的朱志鑫。  
“朱志鑫，快点来洗澡，再不进来就不暖和了。”刘耀文敲了敲另一个房门，可是里面没有回应。  
“朱志鑫我进来了。”  
刘耀文推开门，一股子清淡的花香冲入了他鼻腔，跟那天朱志鑫昏迷时一模一样的味道。刘耀文赶紧捂住鼻子退了出去，蹇昱真他妈是个乌鸦嘴，白天刚说完晚上朱志鑫就提前发情了！  
刘耀文冲到厨房打开冰箱，口服抑制剂就保存在冷藏室里面，也顾不得倒热水了，拿着一杯凉水和抑制剂就跑了回去。

朱志鑫身下的床单早已湿了一大片，整个人扭曲的躺在床上，双腿紧紧夹着被子。刘耀文放下手里的东西，想把朱志鑫扶起来喂他吃抑制剂。可是手还没碰到，朱志鑫就像要窒息了一样，拼命用手把刘耀文向外赶。  
本想进来速战速决的刘耀文，彻底是来不及逃了。越来越浓的信息素把他包裹着，每呼吸一次意识就丧失一分，自己的裤裆已经被阴茎顶起了一个大包，再不出去就算天王老子来也拉不住他了。  
床上的朱志鑫痛苦不堪，口服抑制剂他早就吃过了，根本不管用，刘耀文这个榆木脑袋，不知道赶紧联络蹇昱，还带着一身的催情剂跑进来给他喂药。朱志鑫闭上眼睛，身体的热潮已经快要把他挤爆，他忍不住把早已湿透的裤子和内裤脱掉，一只手摸向阴茎，另一手摸向更下面的洞口，一张一合的小穴把朱志鑫的手指包裹其中，满屋子都是噗叽的水声。  
刘耀文被眼前的景象定在了原地，床头的小夜灯把朱志鑫照得色情无比，他睡衣领口大开，隐约能看见胸肌和腹肌的线条，曲起的双腿朝刘耀文张开着，私密处一览无遗，小穴又红又湿，两根细长的手指还插在里面。  
“滚…滚出去…赶紧联系医生...你他妈要害死我了！”明明是骂人的话，朱志鑫说出嘴却变了调。  
“我…对对，要找蹇昱，我马上去找，你坚持一下……”  
来不及了。  
朱志鑫颤抖着翻了个身，从床上爬了起来，一口咬住了刘耀文的嘴唇。  
刘耀文的嘴惊讶得半张着，任凭朱志鑫的舌头笨拙得在他嘴里进进出出，舔着他口腔里的每一处。  
“你怎么不回应我啊？”朱志鑫的眼睛红红的，连嗔怪都带着哭腔。  
松开了捏紧的拳头，刘耀文抱住朱志鑫的脑勺和后背，一起躺到了床上。

刘耀文把朱志鑫的衣服推到胸口，低头含住其中一边，朱志鑫放在刘耀文肩膀上的手跟着刘耀文舌头的动作一起，捏紧又放开，刘耀文越动越快，伸出左手捏住了另一点，用指尖若有似无的刮着顶端，朱志鑫Omega的香气越来越重，小穴分泌的液体越来越多。  
“啊….刘……刘耀文…你进来行不行….求你艹我吧…..求你了……”  
刘耀文并没有理会朱志鑫的哀求，他的头继续往下，含住了朱志鑫勃起的阴茎，像吃棒棒糖一样舔弄着。朱志鑫从来没有被人口过，这种新奇的感觉让他只能咬紧下唇，挺身让刘耀文吞得更深一点。“舒服吗？”刘耀文突然停了下来，抬头看向朱志鑫。  
“唔……啊！”没等朱志鑫回答，刘耀文的阴茎就插了进去。  
异物的插入感让朱志鑫一瞬间叫了出来，刘耀文双手扣住他的腰部，又大又烫的阴茎开始奋力抽插，朱志鑫的腿夹着刘耀文的身体，配合着刘耀文抬起自己的屁股，刘耀文次次都顶在了他敏感点上，除了支离破碎的呻吟声，朱志鑫已发不出其他声音。  
刘耀文不满足于单纯的抽插，他把朱志鑫翻了过去，一只手抬起大腿侧着身从后面进入，另一只手开始给朱志鑫自慰。朱志鑫浑身颤抖着，几滴眼泪忍不住流了出来，刘耀文伸出舌头舔掉，一低头又含住了他的耳朵轻轻撕咬。抽插、撞击的声音越来越大，在房间里到处回荡，又一次扫过敏感点后，朱志鑫受不了了，直接射了出来，高潮时后穴的快速收缩，夹的刘耀文也差点缴械。朱志鑫晕晕的，已经快要失去意识，两个人的体液混合着流满了交叠的地方。

刘耀文压着朱志鑫做了整整两个小时，一直到朱志鑫身体降温，趴在床上动弹不得。床上一片狼藉，屋子里做爱的气味浓到令人头脑发胀，刘耀文起身打开了窗户，抱着朱志鑫回到了自己的房间。


End file.
